


Hold On, We're Going Home

by Nagron_1991



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hookfire - Freeform, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Pairings to be announced, Swan Fire, Swan Thief, characters to be announced, hookfire friendship, hookthief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undoing Pan's curse sends everyone to the Enchanted Forest, except this time the Savior couldn't escape. Neal who was unaffected by the first curse is able to escape with Henry... This is their journey back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, We're Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> the original dialogue will be in italics, after that everything else will be my story.

_“You were created to break the curse, and once again, you can escape it,” Regina explained._

_“I don’t want to,” Emma replied as she brought Henry to her. “We’ll both go back with everyone.”_

_“That’s not an option,” Regina answered. “I can’t be with him. If I don’t pay the price, then none of this will work.”_

_“Emma you have to go!” Mary Margaret exclaimed._

_“But, I just found you,” Emma said brokenly._

_“Emma? There’s something I haven’t told you,” said Regina._

_“What now?” Emma inquired._

_“When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories.”_

_“You can preserve our memories?” asked a hopeful Emma._

_“No,” answered Regina as she gave her former enemy a sad smile. “I can do what I did to everyone in this town, and give you new ones.”_

_“You cursed them, and they were miserable,” said Emma._

_"They didn’t have to be,” replied Regina._

_The former Evil Queen grabbed Emma’s hands. “My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you,” she said. She then turned around and her heart clenched painfully as she saw her son who was leaning against his father, who had little time with him._

_Henry reluctantly pried himself from his father and walked towards his two mothers. “And Henry. You’ve never given him up, you’ve always been together,”_

_Emma sobbed. “You would do that?” she inquired._

_“When I stop Pan’s curse, and you cross that town line. You’ll have the life you always wanted,” said Regina, her voice thick with emotion._

“I can’t cross over the town line,” Emma shouted.

Neal blinked a couple of times; he looked around at his surroundings. The sky was filled with thick grey clouds and thunder roared above them, and the tree branches swayed back n’ forth with a vengeance. The townspeople were beginning to panic, if the savior couldn’t escape, then what will happen to poor little Henry?

The stiltskin boy walked forward, he was pretty much running on autopilot, he had his found father only to have him be ripped away from him. They had just made peace, and now he was gone. He’d be damned if his boy suffers the same fate he did.

He stopped when a hand wrapped around his elbow.

“Neal what are you doing?” whispered Emma as her voice broke.

Neal swallowed as he pried himself from her grasp and crossed the town line; he stood there for a few seconds. It felt like hours as he stood there, his back facing the others.

“Neal?” Emma inquired in awe.

He cleared his throat as he faced them, “I’ll go with him.”

Regina, Mary Margaret, Emma, and David all stared in shock. Neal clinched his jaw as they stood there quietly. He walked towards Emma and Regina.

“I’ll go with him,” Neal repeated. “I’ll keep our son safe.”

“How?” Mary Margaret and David both asked.

“We don’t have enough time for this. I’ll go.” Replied Neal with determination.

Hook nodded, he’s heard that tone of voice and has seen that look many times before.

Regina opened her mouth, but Neal beat her to it.

“I know, you’ll give us new memories…where we’ve always been together,” said Neal. “I’ll keep our son safe.”

“I know you will Mr. Cassidy,” Regina answered.

 

_So we fall and we break_  
And we make the same mistakes  
Like we always, always do  
And we crawl, intertwined  
Forced apart from the inside  
Like we always, always knew

 

“Neal…” Emma started to say but was interrupted by him.

Neal shook his head. “Don’t. This isn’t goodbye. We’ll find our way back to each other, because you’re the savior and, because I have our son.”

Emma smiled at the man before her. She nodded, “Because I’m the savior, and because we have unfinished business.”

Overwhelmed by emotions he tried to keep buried because it was never a good time, he grabbed her cupping her face and brought her into a quick passionate kiss. The pair reluctantly pulled away, the kiss was too short for there liking; leaning their foreheads together as they breathed in the others scent.

“Until we find a way,” said Neal.

“Until we find a way,” Emma repeated.

“It’s coming we don’t have enough time,” Regina exclaimed.

 

_Twenty seconds on the backlog, overtime  
Just twenty seconds 'til you're no longer mine_

Emma and Neal pulled apart; Neal noticed that Belle had made her way towards him. He brought the women into a bone-crushing hug.

“Bae,” Belle sobbed.

“Take care of yourself,” said Neal.

The two pulled away when they saw the green smoke making its way towards them. He turned to Emma, “Please, look after her,” he begged.

Emma nodded. “Go,” she said as she tossed him her keys.

He caught them easily. “Let’s go buddy.”

The two made their way towards the yellow bug, Neal waited for Henry as he placed on his seatbelt then he roared the car to life. Then he drove off driving past the town line.

Henry looked back watching as the green smoke turned purple as his mother saved the others, and then something washed over the two stiltskin boys. Henry frowned, then he faced forward as his father drove.

Neal smiled as he saw the horizon, he looked over at his son, his smile widening.

 

**1 Year Later….**

An arm shot out of bed as the alarm clock hit eight o’clock; soon a loud groan was followed. The sheets were thrown aside as the occupant sat up, running a hand through his sleep fussed hair, Neal reluctantly got out of bed and made his way towards his bathroom.

After relieving himself and brushing his teeth and washing his face, he made his way towards the kitchen. He smiled as he saw his two boys were already up and about. Henry was watering their plants, while their husky puppy, Killian followed him around. Kol was already sitting down and sipping his most likely second cup of coffee. The teenager literally breathed and bled caffeine.

Neal took him in a few months ago; he came across the poor boy when he was working on a case. Something about the teenager reminded him of himself when he was his age.

He luckily makes plenty of money for the three and able to live in a good area, and the two boys attend good schools, nothing but the best for them. The two boys were total opposites, while Henry had pale skin and enjoyed comic books, Kol was 6’2 and had sun kissed skin and enjoyed music and coffee. But, the two would die for each other, they weren’t related by blood but they grew to care about each other as brothers.

Neal smiled as he prepared breakfast, Henry placed the plates, Kol just sat there sipping his coffee, it took about two to three cups for him to fully wake up.

“Alright, food’s ready,” said Neal as he placed eggs on their plates.

“Dad,” Henry said.

Neal snapped his fingers. “Oops,” he chuckled out.

He got two mugs, which were filled, with hot chocolate and cinnamon. Kol snorted into his mug.

“You two are just weird,” he said fondly.

“One sarcastic remark and no more coffee for you pup,” responded Neal.

“I don’t look like an adorable puppy, I’m manly as hell,” pouted Kol.

Henry snorted, as Neal chuckled. The two always teased the teen, that he resembles a puppy. The boy just had this innocent boyish smile, and his mop of brown hair and puppy dog eyes didn’t help his case either.

Neal opened his mouth, but closed it when loud banging was heard. Henry and Kol looked at each other confused.

“Is someone coming over?” asked Henry.

“No, I don’t think so,” answered Neal as he stood up and made his way towards the door. The knocking continued.

He jumped, as the knocking got louder and frantic. “Guys stay in the kitchen,” he said.

He opened the door, his eyebrows rose as he got a good look at the man who was standing on his doorstep.

The mysterious man smiled at him, it looked like weight was lifted off his shoulders and he could finally breathe. “Bae,” said the man.

“Wha – whoa!” he said as the man tried to walk into the apartment, he pushed him back. “What the hell man?”

“I need your help, something’s happened. Your family is in trouble,”

“My family is right here. Now who the hell are you?” inquired Neal as he brought the door closer.

“An old friend, I know that you can’t remember me, but you need to come with me. I need your help mate,” the mysterious man continued on.

“I don’t know who are you, but you better go before I call the police,” said Neal as he slammed the door shut.

“Wait, I need you to believe me, to remember!” yelled Hook as the door was slammed on his face.

Neal shook his head as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Who was that?” asked Henry.

“No one important. Someone must have left the door open downstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Neal’s the one who named the puppy Killian. I guess Regina’s spell wasn’t that powerful. And since its been confirmed that other worlds exist, prepare yourselves for something, well certain characters to make an appearance.


End file.
